A Thirst For Royal Blood
by Priestess Kohana
Summary: Yubaba’s after Chihiro 19, and she knows a secret about the young girl that could seriously affect her current position in the Spirit World and Bathhouse. On HIATUS
1. Chest Pains

**Important Author Note: I took this story down and edited the first four chapters. I read through it and saw all the terrible grammatical errors and fixed all the ones I caught. I also added some text and took out some to even out and smooth the story over. Enjoy!**

**A Thirst For Royal Blood**

By: Priestess Kohana

Summary: Yubaba's after Chihiro (19), and she knows a secret about the young girl that could seriously affect her current position in the Spirit World and Bathhouse.

Couples: Haku/Chihiro and _possibly _Lin/OC (my own character)

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous _Spirited Away _the utterly amazing Miyazaki-san does. Aside my possible one or two characters….

Note: This is my very first Spirited Away fic and I say Lin and Rin but in this story I will be using RIN. Ok….enjoy hopefully! And if it seems like something I have written is not original…I don't know why that would happen, but I'm sorry for it now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Chest Pains

Prophecy:

'The spirit of the Chi Forest,

Will be the ruler of the

Spirit World…'

"Chihiro Ogino, 19 years old and has a creepy obsession with dragons. Stay away from that freak." voiced Mika Suigi, the most popular girl in this college told another freshman. She was one of the many Student Ambassadors taking another group around.

Chihiro growled, she heard that same phrase whenever a new kid happened to wander in, which was every semester. They were in college and still teasing was a habit to all. It's not like it's her fault she was obsessed with dragons! Well, at least not the whole reason.

No matter, she had more pressing matters to attend to. 'For Instance,' Chihiro thought sarcastically, 'Like these weird razor slitting pains.' Ones in which she kept getting all over her body. They usually only happened while she is near the Chi Forest and what they were? She had no clue, just that she didn't like them very much. But what could she do about it? 'Nothing,' she thought, answering her own question.

She really wanted to see Haku again, he would know what was happening. Though, she hadn't exactly seen him for nine years and still counting; so wishing for his guidance was just out of the question.

Which dragged her mind back to the whole dragon obsession thing, which incidentally was the reason she had no friends. It all happened after she left the Spirit World, and after Haku's promise.

Obviously he was not very keen on keeping it, she hadn't seen her favorite dragon for so long. It made her just a little mad that her once trusty river spirit, never came back.

Chihiro had fallen in love with him, she figured that out when she was old enough to understand the feeling, sixteen, but she'd never be able to act on her aggressive feeling. She could feel it's need to get out and for her lips to form, "I love You" to his beautifully chiseled face. But where was he, or did he even remember her at all?

She slammed her locker ---something she was surprised about at first, that a college used lockers---and turned to walk to her class.

- - - - -

Chihiro got up from her desk as her last class of the day ended. She sighed happily, she loved going to college; the classes were scattered to every other day if wanted.

As she walked home, preferring the walk then drive; she ended up stopping near the Kohaku River, or at least where it used to be. The apartment complexes left only a small stream from where the once great river laid.

Tears of loneliness filled Chihiro's eyes, whenever she visited this spot it always reminded her why she lacked friends and Haku's promise to come see her again.

She left as a tear dripped down once of her rosy cheeks. As she continued to walk the long trek home, she yelped out in pain clutching her chest. It was another one of her stupid and irritating chest pains.

When she looked up finally, she was in front of the Chi Forest. She had always felt a strange connection to this forest, like it called out to her.

Sadly, it was getting cut down so what could she do? But she did give her best regards to the spirit of that grand forest. It really was big, it was the same forest that shielded the entrance to Spirit World but thankfully it was getting cut down on the opposite side of the path. The forest itself stretched for what seemed forever and beyond the horizon.

As she walked away, the pains started to be eased. But then another unexpected, horrible pain came when she peered into the destroyed zone where houses were being built. The pain pierced fiercely at her chest, making her whimper. As it subsided a little she thought that this was almost like what happen to Haku's river, or Kohaku's if you want to get technical.

When she turned from the destruction the painful sensation faded completely once more.

Chihiro was almost home, passing the entrance to her favorite place The Spirit World, her normal detour. Her beloved dwelled there, directly through that very entrance somewhere. She used to be sure she could get back through, she wasn't one to wait around like a damsel in distress; but when she tried to get through countless times, it never worked.

She tucked her tears away and ran up the hill to her two story blue house; once she walked inside she was surprised at the bigger mess from what she had left it in, earlier that day.

It looked as though a tornado had whipped right through here. She knew it couldn't be her parents, they had moved to America when she turned 17, saying that they couldn't love her anymore because of the odd feelings they got from her, had supposedly scared them off.

Some parents they were but it didn't bother her as long as she didn't think about it; and it wasn't like they were her real parents, they said they had adopted her and that her real parents must have been scared off too.

When the young Ogino looked all around, fear was present in her brown orbs.

A silhouette figure stood in the doorframe of her living room.

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry the first chapter is short…it was originally and coincidentally still is. I hope the edited version is clearer! I'll have the edited second chapter up in a few minutes!_

_Thanks for reading! 3_


	2. Reuniting

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I know I said that I would have this up in "a few minutes" but it has been a few months…well I have my excuses but I won't bug you with them. All I hope is that you enjoy the edited version of Chapter 2!

**A Thirst For Royal Blood**

By: Priestess Kohana

Summary: Yubaba's after Chihiro (19), and she knows a secret about the young girl that could seriously affect her current position in the Spirit World and Bathhouse.

Couples: Haku/Chihiro and _possibly _Lin/OC (my own character)

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous _Spirited Away _the utterly amazing Miyazaki-san does. Aside my possible one or two characters….

Note: I say Lin and Rin but in this story I will be using RIN. Ok….enjoy hopefully! And if it seems like something I have written is not original…I don't know why that would happen, but I'm sorry for it now.

* * *

Chapter 2: Reuniting

* * *

As Chihiro looked on frozen to her spot, the figure immediately came at her. All Chihiro saw were the whites of its humongous eyes. Behind it, was a billowing ruffled fabric.

Chihiro screamed waiting for collision, none came. She let her eyes snap open, outwardly surprised to see an emerald green light surrounding her body.

The monstrous being that had been coming after her was gone, poof. Her wishful thinking kicked in then, 'That looked an awful lot like Yubaba!' She cringed at the thought of the battered old witch that she had outsmarted nine years ago, but hoped that maybe it was a sign.

Before dwelling to much, the shield around her slowly flickered out; and fot he first time ever, after seeing spirits and monsters, she fainted. She's seen spirits and monsters, faced slight depression and yet, she fainted.

Unknown to her she didn't faint on purpose, saving her some dignity. Her body was punctured into unconsciousness and was caught by another stranger.

---

An obviously young man stood up with Chihiro bridal style, his Jade eyes glistened with joy but hinged with anger.

He walked into the disheveled living room and laid her down upon the sofa as gently as possible.

He then retired into a broken reclining chair. He knew that Yubaba didn't do all the mess in the short minutes she managed to be here, even with magic. He made mental note to ask Chihiro about it later.

He turned his gaze down to the young women before him; she was gorgeous, and so was her spirit from what he could make out. He sighed, she turned into such a beautiful women.

Rendering the difference a nine year mark could make, Haku could no longer say she was his ten-year-old innocent beauty; but a marvelous women, though he could even tell by her expression that she was still just as stubborn.

Haku settled in and really looked at her then, she had the perfect hourglass frame of a body; long and silky dark brown hair with tints of hidden green. Even though her eyes were closed he could tell she had big, glamorous brown eyes.

Haku relaxed into the seat predicting Chihiro would have a good two hours out, that would hopefully help relieve her shock

Not only was her house destroyed, but so was her regular life. Haku yawned pushing worrying to later; right now she would sleep and so would he.

----

As predicted, Haku woke up two minutes prior to Chihiro. When her eyes fluttered slowly open she yawned, vision blurry.

Unaware of her beloved stranger, she got up collecting back memories and visions of only hours before, as they trickled into her mind. She placed her head into her palms thinking.

Haku was a bit hurt that she hadn't notice him, 'She's probably just ignoring me, for not full-filling my promise quicker.'

Unsuspectingly, Haku developed a mysterious coughing fit. Which made a startled Chihiro shoot her head up and allowed her eyes to grow to the size of saucers. When he looked up into her eyes, he smiled nervously; it vanished right away when he saw Chihiro on the brink of tears.

On her part, however, she wasn't sure how to react. After all that happened in her life and then Haku being there after nine whole years, she couldn't figure out what was going on. Let alone talk.

Haku rescued the air before it clouded with anxiety and tension, "It's good to see you again Chihiro. I've missed you." Although Haku was overjoyed to be talking with her again, he did not want to look weak if any powerful spirits were lurking in the human world where he was considerably weaker in power.

Chihiro felt the words forming on her lips and let her voice ring out sounding angelic to Haku's ears, "H-Haku!? I can't believe it! You're here, here after nine years. Oh my God, I can't believe it, was that you're shield? Oh, I really can't believe this!" Chihiro was babbling, causing Haku to chuckle as she answered every one of her own questions.

Chihiro took a big breath slightly embarrassed, then she suddenly turned and burst out, a little heatedly now, "What took you so long Kohaku? I've been waiting for you to come for so long, that it makes me furious! I want out of this world, take me back with you. I've missed you so much." Haku looked at her, what had happened? She suddenly seemed upset and depressed he thought she'd be really happy. Haku was now even more worried about Chihiro, why was she like this after being so excited a minute ago?

While Haku was in thought, Chihiro couldn't help but take in his attire and features despite how she felt, she hadn't even thought she would spill her feeling out like that when they met again; it just felt good to get it all out.

But boy, was she in for a surprise at his appearance.

His brilliant dark green hair now rested just below his shoulder blades, his bangs to his chin. He held back his long hair with a string, it didn't stop a few of the wispy bangs to fall out though, and they ended up framing his face nicely. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of jade that were spectacular, she knew y glance that she could lose herself in them.

'So handsome,' Chihiro thought blushing slightly.

Continuing down her eyes absorbed his dressing which was by far different then ever, since she had seen him last. Now he adorned a black button down shirt, the two top buttons undone, revealing a well toned body. The shirt had emerald stitching at the hems; finishing off he wore simple black jeans and sneakers.

She was awed at his presentation and gasped. She didn't even see Haku's ear to ear grin,

"You know little one, it is not very polite to stare." He laughed at Chihiro's blush and answered her forming questions, "I had to change into these to blend in with the human crowd. I can change into whatever I want, see?" He proved so with a snap of his fingers and he went into a more "Haku" type look. He now wore a black robe; much like his apprentice robe Yubaba had him wear, but now it had the design upon it in jade.

With another 'snap,' he was back in regal human street clothes. Once settled back again, he gazed at Chihiro's outfit. She wore a black mini skirt that flared out green; her shirt was very form fitting, it was simply black with a green dragon wrapped around the bodice, and she was filled out in all the right places.

She wore a simple silver chain on both her wrist and around her neck. And her eyes ere the most beautiful color of tree bark brown.

When he looked down away from the deep pools of brown, he noticed her bare skin sticking out of her skirt. It made Haku blush profusely her legs were smooth and long, they were slightly toned which probably meant Chihiro liked running.

Chihiro finally noticed Haku's spaced look and followed his gaze, she blushed crimson and stood quickly and whacked him on the head, "Haku, now look who's staring!" Embarrassment was etched into her words and Haku's as he spoke in shock, "I-I---Chihiro, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" He collected himself and let a blush rule his pale skin.

Chihiro couldn't help but giggle a little bit, "It's alright. I overreacted." She looked around again, sighing at the mess then she looked around at Haku seriously.

"So...Haku, why are you here all the sudden anyways? Not that I mind! But, I thought you never would come back, and was that Yubaba before?" Haku stood, "We've a lot to talk about, and not much time."

"I propose we go to one of the sources of all our oncoming trouble." Chihiro nodded confused, "Okay, where?"

"A place very near my obsolete river." Chihiro looked at him taking his outstretched hand, walking besides him.

As they walked Haku asked, "I know that you are matured now, but can I ask a personal question?" Chihiro nodded, "Where are your parents?" In all honesty, Haku had wondered why no one was home with her.

* * *

A/N: Review Please and I'll get Chapter 3 up when I can! 


	3. Parents

**A Thirst For Royal Blood**

By: Priestess Kohana

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous _Spirited Away _the utterly amazing Miyazaki-san does. Aside my possible one or two characters….

A/N: Here is the edited version of Chapter 3! I hope it turned out well!

* * *

Chapter 3: Parents

Chihiro sighed, she had purposely tried to forget her parents. They had been so cruel to her after their small adventure in the Spirit World. But she refused to let her thoughts overrule her mind, she spoke them out to Haku, "Well, it's a really long story…do we have enough time?" She wondered slightly why they hadn't flown to the place, but shrugged it off at Haku's nod.

Taking a deep breath of air she began, "Alright…when me and my parents left the Spirit World they had obviously forgotten everything that had happen. When I had tried to tell them they shrugged me off, saying my imagination got the better of me because I was fearful of going into the entrance to the old amusement park in the first place.

"Well, I had dropped the subject entirely but when we got to our new house the movers," she added quickly at Haku's puzzled look, "I mean the people who took our stuff, left a note saying we hadn't been there when they were. We later found out that we had been gone missing for three days. But my parents, they just nodded the subject off and we moved all of our stuff into their rightful places. Now, here is where everything went wrong with them." She started to explain slowly willing the vivid memories away,

"A year later, they kept saying they were feeling "weird" things around the house, especially around me and my room. After we had a heated argument about me supposedly practicing black magic, they went as far as to assume that I was possessed. And they started beating me. Thinking they could knock the demon out of me themselves.

"They did the whole shebang beating me with sticks, fist, kicks, and well, pans." Haku cringed, how could people be so cruel to an eleven year old? But Chihiro was not done, "I had been beaten up until I was 17. I think they finally realized nothing was really wrong with me, but they had started to go bankrupt, and I guess I turned into an object of stress relief. I was always bruised and bleeding somewhere."

"About a week after I had turned seventeen, they packed up and moved to America saying, 'You were the worst daughter ever. You must have cheated to get those straight A's, and you must have lied all this time. It's your fault; all these horrible feelings happen to us because of you.' And well, its now been two years on my own, and since I could never open up to anybody about the beatings, I had and have no friends. Because I was happily collecting toy-- well, you don't need to know that. But that's all."

When Chihiro finished Haku had suddenly stopped walking. Chihiro looked back, she knew it was a stupid thing to tell him, not wanting to burden anyone, but she felt she could confide in him, "Look, just forget it it's over." Haku looked at her disbelievingly, "Forget it? Chihiro, I cannot. What they did was wrong, you yourself did not do anything wrong! And I am so sorry that I was not there to protect you." Chihiro smiled softly at him.

Haku was beating himself up inside, 'If only I had come earlier! I'm such an idiot.'

"Do you have any wounds?" He asked sourly, he would love to get a hit in at her father, "And why was your house so…" He couldn't find the right word.

"Exploded?" Chihiro offered. Haku hesitantly nodded.

Chihiro chuckled darkly at his choice of words; then answered seriously, "Well, when my parents left they made sure to destroy the house as badly as possible, just to the point into which it was remotely livable. They knew I would never make enough money to pay for school and getting everything fixed." Haku nodded his understanding, but she had avoided his main question and Chihiro was well aware of that.

They had already started walking again before Chihiro finally answered solemnly, "On my back, I have a large scar, my dad had cut my back once with a knife. And I have scars all around that one. I used to be covered in bruises and scrapes."

Haku was enraged, why would someone want to do that to their child? "Can I see?"

Chihiro blushed, she hadn't wanted to tell him all this in the first place, for they hadn't seen each other in the longest time, but to show him her bare back? That was a bit straightforward. However, when she looked up into his eyes she saw he was being serious and was not trying to be perverted.

Chihiro grabbed Haku's hand and led him behind a bunch of trees. When they were out of sight from any pedestrians, she turned her back on Haku and lifted her shirt slowly up; before Haku saw the scars though, he saw that her stomach was toned nicely. He let his eyes reluctantly avert to her back and was appalled.

It looked like her father had actually carved out a piece of skin; the scar was thin up top, but towards the middle there was a slightly red-tinged, deformed shape of a circle which dropped down into a stem. It ran from below her shoulder blades, to the a little below the small of her back.

He counted the smaller scars, there were thirteen. Then hesitantly, he ran his fingers along the bigger scar, Chihiro shifted slightly, it felt to Haku like it had been a raw wound for a long time. 'She must have bled profusely,' Haku growled.

"I wish I was there," He finally voiced aloud. Chihiro smiled up at him, "No you don't, I wish that I'd never left Spirit World." Haku looked at her, he felt even more guilty.

Chihiro shimmied her shirt back down, "Anyways, can we please stop talking about such a dreadful past? What was up with you these past few years?" Now she smiled genuine, walking out of the brush and Haku led the way to their destination again.

Smiling back, happy to drop the conversation for now he answered, "Nothing really, except that Yubaba found something out that's very peculiar about a certain human, as that certain human defied her and was leaving." He looked down knowingly at Chihiro with a broad grin. Chihiro was confused, "What do you mean? Me? Aw man, what did I do to make Yubaba mad at me this time? So why did she come now, instead of before?" She groaned.

Haku chuckled, "She heard it from one of the elder spirits, he was a special guest that you didn't meet. But he can look into the very heart of any being and know of either their forgotten potentials or their fates, and he just so happened to look at you. So naturally only he, Yubaba, and I know what it is that he saw." Chihiro wasn't sure if she would call that naturally, but couldn't resist asking, "So, what is it I have forgotten?"

Haku started to tease her now knowing her want of this information great, "Oh, you'll find out in a few more minutes." Under his breath so only he and the wind knew what he said, "_Your highness." _

Chihiro was overly curious now, "Come on, please tell me now! I beg you!" Haku started laughing again.

"In due time." Haku smiled leaving Chihiro to pout.

---

The young couple walked another ten minutes with light conversation about their surroundings and about the past few years. When Haku looked up in front of him, he exclaimed, "Ah, here we are!"

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter! I appreciate it and a big thanks is given out to you all who reviewed chapters 1 and 2! Chapter 4 will be up within the next week hopefully!

3


	4. Authors Note

**To All My Faithful Readers**,

I know you all know what's about to be said, and I'm sorry.

This story will be put on either Hiatus or be discontinued, I am just not into these series as much as I used to be; but if you wish to send ideas in, go ahead and _PM _me.

I really am sorry about this, and I hope you understand!

Thank you all that have read and followed the story, whether you have reviewed or not. I appreciate this.

I will be back to writing on here eventually, but as of right now, all my stories are only in paper and pen form.

Much Love you guys!!!

Priestess Kohana


End file.
